


Cheesy Pick Up Lines

by GatorGirl2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: The seven times pick up lines didn't work and the one time they do.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Cheesy Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I got this is in my head and just had to write it! It is one of the most adorable and fluffiest things I've ever written! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Pick Up Line #1

Dean looked around the campus as he walked to his dorm. He couldn’t wait to set his stuff down and get to exploring the place. He had already seen dozens of booths advertising different clubs, activities, and sports and he definitely wanted to hit a few up. Not to mention some of the people he wanted to hit up… for their phone numbers.

He finally came to the right building and walked up the stairs. He was on the second floor, room number 21b. He stopped outside his door and fished his dorm key out of his pocket. He managed to pull the thing out and swiped the card in the reader. He pushed the door open and stopped dead in his tracks.

The most gorgeous person Dean had ever seen stood in front of him. The man was tall with messy black hair and a body to die for. He turned his head when he heard the door open and Dean felt his stomach drop. He was drowning in twin pools of the deepest blue he had ever seen. After seconds of staring, Dean drug his eyes from the other man’s.

“Hello my name is Castiel. I guess we are room mates,” the man introduced himself politely.

Dean dropped his stuff and held his hand out, “Dean Winchester, pleasure to meet you.”

They shook hands and if Dean held on a little too long, the other man didn’t say anything. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Dean. I hope you don’t mind that I’ve already unpacked and taken the top bunk.”

Dean tried to talk around his suddenly dry mouth, “Yeah, no, it’s cool. I’d rather be closer to the ground anyway.”

“Would you like any help to unpack your stuff? I’m pretty much done moving my stuff in,” the man offered.

Dean knew he was in deep trouble. He was already falling for the Adonis in front of him. He decided to just go for it, “Hey Cas, there is something wrong with my cell phone. It doesn't have your number in it.”

The blonde knew it was one of the cheesiest lines he had ever used but hey, maybe the other man would like the corniness.

Dean could have cried when all Castiel said was, “Oh, well it’s 347-903-5674.”

Dean plastered a smile to his face, “Thanks dude. I’ll put it in.”

Pick Up Line #2

It was a few days later and Dean and Cas were studying in their dorm together. Cas had turned out to be an English major and one day hoped to be a teacher. Dean was here studying engineering because he wanted to one day design and build new vehicles.

Cas was lying on his bed and Dean was sitting at the single desk in the room. The blonde stretched, hoping to get the attention of the other man. Like all his attempts before, Cas seemed oblivious to the other man.

Dean was no longer focused on studying. He went through his list of pick up lines but none of them popped out. He shivered slightly, the dorm was always a little drafty at night. He got an idea.

“Hey Cas?”

The other man looked up from his textbook, “Yes Dean?”

The blonde held up his bare feet and wiggled his toes before saying, “My feet are getting cold… because you’ve knocked my socks off.”

Cas cocked his head, “Dean, there is no possible way I knocked your socks off because A, you haven’t been wearing any and B, I’ve been over here and you’ve been over there so how could I do such a thing?”

Dean stared at the other man incredulously. Was Cas not interested in him or was the man that clueless? Dean huffed and went back to his studying.

Pick Up Line #3

The next morning and Dean groaned as he heard Cas’ alarm going off. The man was a ridiculously early riser because he always went for a run at the ass crack of dawn. He had invited Dean once and the blonde had quickly turned him down.

Dean pulled the blanket over his head, trying to fall back asleep as his room mate quietly moved about getting ready to leave. He suddenly felt an arm on his shoulder shaking him. He pulled the blanket down and glared at the other man.

“Cas, what the hell do you want this early in the morning?”

“I am going for my run and was wondering if you wanted me to pick anything up for you for breakfast on the way back?”

Dean scratched at the back of his head as he sat up and tried to process what Cas had just asked him. Breakfast did sound good and he tried to think of what he wanted.

He finally decided, “Just pick me up something from Starbucks and get me one of those fancy drinks you got me last time.”

The other man rolled his eyes before replying, “Is there anything else?”

Dean looked down at the floor and smiled, never one to pass up an opportunity, “Hey, tie your shoes! I don’t want you falling for anyone else.”

Cas looked confused as he stared at his shoes. “They are tied Dean, why did you think they weren’t? I have never fallen for anyone as that could hurt so I don’t know why you would want me to fall for you, but I can try if you want.”

The blonde could have cried at his friend’s statement. “It’s nothing Cas, I just, uh, thought one of the shoes were untied, my bad. I’ll see you when you get back from your run.”

“Alright Dean, enjoy your sleep.”

Pick Up Line #4

It was late afternoon and Cas and Dean were just getting out of the only class they had together. They were walking toward their dorm when Dean’s stomach growled. Cas chuckled at the blonde’s blush.

“Sorry Cas, I skipped lunch and am starving,” Dean explained.

“It’s alright, you want to go get something to eat,” the raven asked.

“Uh, yeah sure, that sounds awesome.”

“What would you like to eat?”

Dean decided to try flirting with his friend again, “Are you craving Pizza? Because I’d love to get a pizz-a you!”

Cas chuckled, “You have some of the lamest jokes ever but yes pizza sounds good. You want Pizza Hut or Little Caesars?”

Dean just stood there in stunned silence. He wanted to scream and shout at how clueless his friend was. Did Cas seriously not get any of his pick-ups?

“Dean?”

The blonde shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, “Yeah, Little Caesars is fine, they’ve got awesome bread sticks.”

“Alright, let’s go,” the raven said as they continued to walk.

Pick Up Line #5

Dean was sitting in the library with one of his friends, Charlie. The feisty redhead was a computer programming major and one of the smartest yet dorkiest people he had ever met. They had quickly bonded over their love of sci-fi movies. They were currently discussing the upcoming LARP event the college was hosting.

“I’m serious, Dean, you should invite Cas. I think he would like it,” the redhead said as she wrote something in her notes.

Dean dropped his head to the table with a thunk, “I want to and I don’t want to all at the same time.”

“That doesn’t even make sense, you know that right?”

Dean turned his head so he could glare at her, “I’m serious Charlie. I would love to hang out with Cas but every attempt at flirting with the man has gone down the drain. Either he is the most clueless person in the world, or he doesn’t have the balls to just tell me he’s not interested.”

“Or he thinks all your cheesy attempts are funny and is just waiting to see how long it will take for you to straight up ask him out,” she pointed out.

Dean sat up, looking appalled, “Dude, you know I can’t do that. What if he says no and then it’s completely confirmed that Cas isn’t into me?”

“Well, obviously all your pick-up lines aren’t working. What have you even said to him,” she asked curiously.

Dean told her the lines he had used so far, and Charlie sat there and listened, barely managing not to laugh. Once he was done, he glared at his friend, “Don’t patronize me.”

She finally busted out laughing. After a few moments, “I’m sorry but those are pretty lame. Maybe you need to be a little more straightforward with Cas. I like the dude, but he can be pretty clueless.”

Just then, said person walked up, “Hey guys, mind if I join you?”

Charlie rolled her eyes as Dean mouthed, “Watch this.”

The blonde looked at Cas and smiled before saying, “Hey Cas, are you from Tennessee because you’re the only ten I see”

The raven did his signature head tilt, “Dean you know I’m from Michigan so why would you think I’m from Tennessee? Nothing I’m wearing has any numbers on it so why do you think I’m a ten?”

Dean’s head made a resounding “thump” as it landed on the table and Charlie busted out laughing. Cas stared at them in confusion, not understanding what was so funny.

“What it something I said,” he asked.

Charlie wrapped an arm around her hurting stomach as she continued to laugh while reaching out and patting Cas on the shoulder, “Dude, never change!”

Dean groaned again which caused Charlie to laugh even more and Cas continued to sit there confused at his friends’ antics.

Pick Up Line #6

It was nearing finals week and Dean and Cas were busier than ever. Cas had a huge fifteen-page report due for one of his English classes plus a group presentation that he had to finish his part on not to mention trying to study for all of his finals next week. Dean was no better, he had to come up with three different product designs for one of his classes, had a research report to do, and needed to meet up with his lab group and finish their report on top of studying for his own finals the following week.

The two were currently crashed in their dorm at two in the morning. They had both returned back for the first time in days having been staying at their friends’ places as they tried to complete their work. Dean had slumped onto his bed, wanting to at least get in four hours of sleep before he was up and working again. Cas was sitting at the desk going over his schedule and to-do list. Dean could only stare as the man muttered to himself and wrote and erased things over and over.

“Dude, you erase one more thing and that paper is going to rip. Just grab a new sheet,” the blonde grumbled.

“I’m almost done. I think I finally have a schedule that will give me optimum studying time and time to get all my other projects done as well. It does cut down on shower and eating time, but I can do those after finals are done with,” the raven explained over his shoulder.

Dean rubbed at his face tiredly, “Due, you make me more exhausted just listening to you.”

Cas chuckled before continuing, “I’m just glad I managed to move everything from my to-do list on my schedule. I don’t think I’m missing anything.”

Dean grinned and decided to give it another shot, “I know you're busy later today, but can you add me to your to-do list?”

The other man shook his head, “I’m sorry Dean but I don’t think I have time to squeeze you in at all? Maybe if we grabbed dinner and studied at the same time, would that work for you?”

Th blonde groaned, “Forget about it Cas, I’m going to bed. We’ll catch up after finals week.”

Dean rolled over, still completely clothed, not wanting the other man to see the tear rolling down his cheek. He pulled the blanket over his head and tried to quit thinking about how the man of his dreams had absolutely no interest in him what-so-ever.

Pick Up Line #7

It was the day after finals week and Dean and Cas were relaxing together in their dorm before they started packing to head home for winter break. They sat on the floor, two bottles of soda next to them while a stack of _Uno_ cards sat between them.

“So, Cas, what are you looking forward to most over break? Got any special plans?”

The man laid a card down before replying, “Not really. I’m not going home for break.”

Dean dropped his cards and looked at his friend in surprise, “What do you mean you aren’t going home?”

Cas shrugged, “My parents disowned me after I told them I was gay. They said I was only welcome back when I quit being ridiculous and brought a pretty girl home. There’s a fat chance of that happening so I’m not able to go back.”

“Dude, that’s awful. I came out as bi and all that happened was my little brother tried to set me up with every girl and guy he saw. It was embarrassing as hell, but I was glad nobody minded,” Dean told his friend.

“I’m glad your family supported you. I wish I knew what it felt like,” Cas replied sadly.

“Well, I know it won’t be your own family, but would you like to come stay with mine for the holidays? My mom already said I could bring a friend along if I wanted to. It would be great to have you around,” Dean offered.

The raven seemed surprised, “Dean, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

The blonde waved a hand, “Psh, you wouldn’t be imposing. Seriously, dude, it’s not right that you’d be alone on Christmas. Please say you’ll come with me, plus it gives me company on the drive home.”

Cas sighed before replying, “If you’re sure, then I would love to be your guest for Christmas. Thank you for being such a great friend. I’ve learned there’s not much you can’t do including convincing your room mate to spend winter break with you.”

Dean chewed on his lip and decided he would try and get Cas one last time, “There’s one thing I wish I could do.”

Cas tilted his head, “What is that?”

“If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together,” Dean said, a smile on his lips as he looked at Cas hopefully.

The other man smiled back, and Dean felt his heart beat faster. Was Cas finally going to return his advances? Was he finally going to get the guy he had been crushing on all semester? Everything crumbled at Cas’ next words.

“Your puns are getting better. Although, why would you want to rearrange the alphabet? I mean, it really doesn’t matter since letters have no value given to them like numbers. If you tried to rearrange numbers, they’d have to completely redo math. Who even decided what order the letters of the alphabet should be in anyway? Hell, U and I could be next to another and it wouldn’t matter,” the raven ranted.

The smile dropped from Dean’s face and he hastily stood up and put his shoes on before heading to the door.

“Dean, what’s wrong? Did I say something?”

The blonde shook his head, “No, just gotta go to the bathroom. I’ll be back.”

He hurried out the door, proud that he hadn’t let his voice crack when he answered Cas. He made it to the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls before sitting on the toilet and crying. He tried to keep his misery to himself, not wanting anyone else to hear him breakdown in a bathroom because the guy he was practically in love with didn’t return his feelings. If it took way longer than it should have for the blonde to return to his room, Cas never commented on it.

Pick Up Lines #8 and 9

It was later afternoon on Christmas day and Dean was sitting out on the front porch. His family and Cas were inside helping his mom cook. Sam was making his famous pasta salad, his dad was cooking the turkey, Cas was making a green-bean casserole, and his mom was baking a pie. Dean knew he’d have to go in and get started on his mashed potatoes, but he just needed a few moments alone.

He had known bringing Cas home would be difficult, but he had never imagined just how bad it would get. The raven had immediately fit in with him family. He and Sam bonded over books, his dad and Cas both loved history, his mom had gotten tips for her garden from him. Everybody was in love with Cas and in private Sam had asked Dean why they weren’t dating already. It seemed all they wanted to do was talk about Cas and Dean couldn’t even blame them. Cas was awesome and it was no wonder he had fallen for him.

Cas had thrown himself into all their family traditions as well. He helped decorate, helped cut the tree down, baked cookies on Christmas eve, and even had his own ugly sweater for the family picture. Dean had needed a moment away from it all because in a couple of weeks, Cas had become a part of the family but only as Dean’s friend.

Dean hadn’t tried to hit on the raven since his last failure in the dorm room. There was no way Cas couldn’t have picked up on Dean’s flirting with that pickup line. The blonde had finally accepted that he and Cas would be friends and nothing more. He just wished his heart would get the memo and quite pining over the man.

Dean was broken from his musings when he heard the screen door open and close. He looked up and inwardly groaned at seeing Cas take a seat across from him. He plastered a smile on his face.

“Hello Dean. Your mom wanted me to come tell you to come inside and start getting your part of dinner ready.?”

The blonde sighed, “Alright, thanks Cas for letting me know. I’ll be in there in a minute.”

“Dean, have I done something to upset you? Do you regret bringing me here? I’m sorry if I overstepped any boundaries while I’ve been here,” Cas said, concern lacing his voice.

“What, no, dude, it’s been awesome having you out here. I’m glad you came, and you’re welcome back anytime. I just needed a few moments outside, getting a little claustrophobic in there was all. I promise, everything is great,” the blonde lied through his teeth.

Dean stood up and headed towards the door. “You coming?”

“I’ll be in in a moment.”

“Ok,” the blonde said as he headed inside.

Later that night, Dean and Cas were in the kitchen washing the dishes while the rest of the family sat outside. They were standing in companionable silence at the sink. Cas placed the last dish on the drying rack before grabbing the towel Dean offered him and drying his hands off.

“Thanks for the help Cas, it would have taken me ages to do all those on my own. How about we go join everybody else on the porch?”

“Dean, wait. Before we go outside, I need to give you something.”

Dean was confused as he said, “Dude, the jacket you got me was enough. I don’t need anything else.”

The raven chewed on his lip as he reached inside his pocket and pulled a piece of paper out. It was folded into four neat squares. “Well, I guess it’s good that this didn’t cost any money then.”

“Cas, I don’t get what you’re saying.”

The other man let out a short laugh, “For once, you don’t understand me instead of me not understanding you.”

“What are you talking about Cas?”

“Dean, I lived a pretty sheltered life growing up. I was homeschooled my entire life and the only interaction with other children I got was at Sunday school or at the fancy dinner parties my mother was so fond of throwing. So, I didn’t grow up learning a lot of slang or sarcasm or anything like that. So, I never understood what you’ve been trying to say to me this entire semester,” Cas said, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

Dean stood straighter, the meaning of Cas’ words sinking in. He shook his head in disbelief, “Cas, I don’t really get what your childhood has to do with anything. I haven’t been trying to say anything to you.”

The other man cocked his head and grinned, “So, all those lame lines that I thought were puns were actually puns and not some cheesy pick up lines?”

Dean was flustered as he replied, “What, yeah of course they were just puns. I mean why would they be anything else?”

Cas moved closer, a smirk on his face, “Maybe because you’ve had a massive crush on me all semester and you’ve been trying to go out with me, but I was completely oblivious to all of your attempts.”

The blonde’s shoulders slumped, and his gaze fell to the floor. “Yeah well, I get it that you’re not into me.”

“Dean, why didn’t you just ask me out?”

He rubbed at the back of his neck before replying, “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I figured I could just pass all those stupid pick-ups as puns if you ever asked. But, if I asked you outright then I’d have to hear you say how you weren’t interested and that would hurt a hell of a lot more.”

He jumped when he felt a hand cup his jaw. He looked up and Cas had one of his earth shattering smiles on his face, “You’re such an idiot sometime. I wouldn’t have turned you down. I may have been infatuated with you since the moment you opened the door to our dorm room. I’m sorry that I never realized you’ve been flirting with me this whole time. Maybe this can make up for it?”

Cas unfolded the paper in front of him and held it out for Dean to read. The blonde couldn’t help but laugh at what was on the paper. Cas had drawn a giant triangle of cheese being put through a grater. On the other side of the grater was a pile of grated cheese. Dean had to admit, the man was a pretty good artist but it wasn’t the art that made him laugh but the words written underneath it, “I know this is going to sound cheesy, but I think you're the gratest.”

Dean looked up at the other man, love shining in his eyes, “Cas, this, this is awesome!”

Cas rubbed at the back of his neck, a habit he had picked up from Dean, “After you left me on the porch, I called Charlie. She told me how you had felt and told me to come up with a pun of my own to show you how I felt. Not to be ironic but I know this is really cheesy.”

Dean took the paper and sat it on the counter before pulling Cas into his arms, “It’s absolutely perfect.”

The blonde brought his hands up to cup the other man’s cheeks before he leaned down and did something he had wanted to do all semester. He kissed Cas. Their lips met and it felt like fireworks going off in Dean’s head. Cas’ lips were plump and slightly chapped, but they were the best thing Dean had ever felt. They moved against each other and Dean slipped his tongue inside the other man’s mouth when the raven parted his lips.

Cas slid his arms around Dean’s waist as they continued to kiss. One of Dean’s hands had travelled into Cas’ hair while the other slid around his waist to pull him even closer. Dean was becoming drunk on Cas and knew he would never want another person ever again. Cas was quickly becoming addicted to Dean as well.

They continued to kiss until the need for air became too great and they had to break apart. The didn’t pull apart, panting in each other’s face as they rested their foreheads against one another. They smiled goofily at each other, refusing to break eye contact with one another.

“I love you Cas,” Dean whispered.

The raven smiled, “I love you too Dean. Sorry it took so long.”

Before Dean could reply, “Bout damn time you two got together. Mom, Dad, you guys owe me twenty bucks each. I was right, they got together on Christmas!”

The two men broke apart as Dean’s little brother ran back out the house. They chuckled when they heard Mary and John reply.

“Dammit, they were supposed to wait until tomorrow,” John shouted.

“Hell, I was already out, I figured they would be together before Christmas even got here,” Mary lamented.

The two men chuckled before Dean pulled Cas back in for another quick kiss.

Cas whispered, “Best Christmas ever.”

Dean smirked before replying, “I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you.”


End file.
